Don't Leave Me Alone
by ShadiyaRay
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome must face life after Naraku.
1. Chatper 1

**Disclaimer: Of course this does not belong to me, if it did Inuyasha would be with me instead of Kagome. I look much better in a school girl uniform anyway.****  
**

**DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE**

Chapter 1

_**Tell me that this isn't a dream?**_

It was finished. They had finally succeeded against defeating Naraku. The Shikon No Tama had been completed and Naraku-as expected-had used it to become a full demon and that's when Kagome had turned the power of the jewel onto him.

Kikiyo had tried to, but she did not possess enough energy to complete the spell so Kagome summoned all of her energy and untapped miko powers and finished the spell. Instead of granting him the powers of a full demon like he had thought the jewel would, it instead turned him back into the human thief Onigumo whom Kikiyo then destroyed. The battle was long and lasted from the previously afternoon to dawn.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were back to back, both holding their fabled swords high as they battled demon after demon of Naraku's. Sango, Miroku and Kouga had battled as well almost losing their lives in the process. Luckily, Shippou was at the village with Kaede, to which Kagome was relieved-the young did not need to witness such brutal and massive destruction.

Once the battle was over, Miroku's air void had disappeared and Sango lay crying over Kohaku's body since the jewel that was once imbedded in his back was taken from him so that Naraku could complete the jewel, thus ending his life. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had finally come to an agreement and had finally fulfilled their father's wish and placed aside their differences and joined as brothers.

The field was littered with the body parts of slain demons and smelled of burnt flesh and destruction but they had all survived. They had finally faced Naraku and survived. Kagome felt as if her heart would explode from all of the pain she felt. Physically she was ok. She had not received any severe injuries from the battle except for a few minor scrapes and bruises yet she felt a huge massive pain in the left side of her chest. She knew what the source of this pain was.

She would have to leave Inuyasha. The jewel had been completed and Naraku had been defeated so there was really no reason for her to stay. Inuyasha had told her in so many words that he had chosen Kikiyo over her so why did she need to stay? As if on queue, Kagome heard Inuyasha speak Kikiyo's name.

She looked up to where he was standing. There was blood all over his white shirt and Kagome wondered where his fire rat kimono was. He stood there, Tetsusaiga in his hand, staring at Kikiyo who was a few feet away as she stared at him in return. Kagome saw a number of emotions cross his face and those beautiful golden eyes of his as he stared at her. Kagome felt a sharp pain in her chest which almost caused her to cry out in pain.

"Kikiyo," he said with so much emotion. "Inuyasha," said Kikiyo as she looked at him in return.

Kagome knew that she could not face saying goodbye to him. It would surly kill her. She had never felt pain so deep and wounding before. It was as if someone was squeezing the life out of her. She lowered her head and slowly left the field so as to not draw any attention to her self and headed towards where Sango and Miroku rested. Kouga rested not too far away with breathing heavily and recovering from the wounds within his legs where Naraku had ripped out the jewel shards. As soon as Kagome walked towards them, Kouga some how managed to make his way to her.

"Kagome, I know that this is hardly the time or place for this but I want you to know that I love you and that I know in time that you will surly come to love me if you would just give us a chance," he pleaded with her.

Kagome looked down into his cerulean eyes and smiled sadly as she tenderly stroked his hair.

"I wish that were true Kouga, but we both would be kidding ourselves if we thought it were so. I truly wish I could love you the way in which you want me to, but I..." she broke off as tears started to make there way down her blood stained alabaster cheeks.

Tears that she had been holding back for so long. She felt a pain in her throat as the tears threatened to come more and swallowed hard. She would not cry-at least not yet. Kouga dropped his head defeated.

"Inuyasha is a fool. I would give my life to feel the love that you show him," and then his wolf pack had carried him away.

Kagome stood there staring at the place where he had once been I wish I could love you too Kouga, she thought as the pain started again. Kagome started to walk forward again and each step seemed like a huge effort. She had reached Sango as she lie weeping over her brother's body. Kagome couldn't imagine how she would feel if something happened to Souta. Kagome wanted so much to comfort Sango but she knew that Sango needed to cry. Kagome needed to cry.

Sesshomaru came forward and stood over Sango while she held her brother in her arms as Miroku and Kagome looked on. Kagome was sure she saw a look of sadness cross his handsome face. He took out Tenseiga in which seemed like a dream and touched the blade to Kohaku and brought him back to life.

Kagome gasped as did Miroku when Kohaku woke up and hugged his sister lovingly. Sango was beside herself with happiness as she hugged Kohaku and cried tears of happiness instead of the ones she had just shed that were full of sorrow.

Kagome was shocked. Sesshomaru was doing something for someone other than himself and a human no doubt. Kagome smiled at him and he smiled back in return shocking her completely. Sesshomaru actually smiled? At her! Kagome felt tears come again as she watched the happy reunion of brother and sister.

She would let Sango and her brother have their moment and then she would tell them all goodbye?

Except Inuyasha. She could not face him right now. If she did, her heart would no doubt betray her and she knew that she would break down and beg him to chose her! Not Kikiyo!

"Kagome?" She heard him say her name with so much emotion it made her heart bleed.

She closed her eyes and willed her self to not cry then slowly turned around to face him. He was standing some feet behind her as she turned to face him. Kikiyo was standing nearby with a smug look on her face. She had finally succeeded in taking Inuyasha from her, but was he ever hers to begin with? Kagome could not bring herself to look him in the eyes. Every time she did she was drawn into the golden depths and she lost her thought. She didn't dare speak for fear that her voice would betray her.

Even if he did choose to stay with her, they both knew that he would not want to stay in her world and she could not stay in his. Maybe it was better this way.

"Kagome. We need to talk."

She nodded her head slowly.

"Kagome," Inuyasha said.

Kagome would still not look up. Inuyasha reached out and pulled Kagome's chin up so that he could see her eyes. This was as painful to him as it was for her.

He had spent many nights contemplating on what to do when this time came. He had chosen Kikiyo hadn't he? But Kikiyo did not make him feel the way that Kagome had. Kagome had always been there for him. Encouraging him, befriending him, supporting him, LOVING HIM. She didn't want to change him like Kikiyo had wanted to. Kagome LOVED him. Not just his human side, nor his demon side, but both sides because that was who he was. Kikiyo had wanted him to become full human so that the jewel would be no more and so that her duty as a priestess would be finished.

Did she truly love him or did she see him as a way out? If their love had really been that strong then would he have been so quick to think that she would betray him and vice versa? Inuyasha thought back to all of the times that Kagome was there for him. She had never left his side. When he was jerk, when his demon blood had gotten the best of him she was there. Even when he always chose Kikiyo over her, she was there. Inuyasha finally realized what he needed and wanted to do. Kagome would still not meet his eyes. He smelled the mixture of water and salt and knew that she was trying hard to fight back tears.

"Kagome? Please look at me," he said.

"I can't," she said in a small voice barely a whisper.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, I know what you are going to say."

"Do you?"

"Yes. Please Inuyasha," her voice trembled.

"Just let me go," she said as she tried to loosen her chin from his stern yet gentle grip.

Inuyasha then pulled her into his arms and held her as if he was afraid that she would melt away. Kagome could take no more. She felt her body began to wreck with sobs so fierce that they threatened to break her. This would be the last time she felt his warm, strong embrace. She could lie in his arms for days and listen to his strong heartbeat.

Inuyasha held Kagome for what seemed like hours but her cries did not stop. She held onto his shirt as though she was hanging on for dear life. Inuyasha crushed her to him even more careful not to squeeze too hard least he break her bones.

He ran his claws through her ebony hair and placed feather kisses on the top of her head.

"Kagome, I know that I have been a real jerk, but can you forgive me?" He asked.

He felt her nod her answer and Inuyasha sighed heavily. She was always forgiving him. No matter what he did to her. She would forgive him.

Always.

Inuyasha felt tears start to form in his eyes as well.

"Kagome, will you please stay with me?" he asked.

Kagome wasn't sure if she heard him right. Was he asking her to be with him?

"Inuyasha?" she asked as she looked up at him while still in his embrace.

His eyes were as clear as pools of golden water and Kagome saw love shine brightly in them.

"Feh." Do I have to repeat myself?" he asked smiling.

"You…want… to… be… with me?"

Inuyasha smiled, bent down and kissed a tear that was on her cheek and licked the remaining ones that spilled over her eyelids. Kagome shuttered at the intimate contact.

"Yes," he said lovingly as he looked into her eyes.

Kagome was spell bound as he held her captive with the love in his eyes. All she could do was stare. And when she felt his soft firm lips on her own, she swooned with ecstasy. She had dreamed of this moment for so long that she could not believe that it was finally coming true. Inuyasha belonged to her.

When the kiss was broken she moaned with regret never wanting it to end. When Kagome opened her eyes she looked up just in time to see Kikiyo with an arrow in her hand as she aimed it towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly turned and placed Kagome protectively behind him.

"Kikiyo, stop!" he growled.

"If I can't have you, no one will," she said as she aimed for Inuyasha's heart.

Kikiyo almost succeeded in firing her arrow when a sharp crack of energy hit her body sending it into the clay pieces that it was. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around surprised to see that Sesshomaru had been the one who had destroyed her. When they both looked at him questionably he answered.

"I could never stand the Bitch anyway."

Kagome looked stunned as did Inuyasha. Then suddenly cold rain began to fall from the sky in torrents into her eyes.

Kagome jerked up right and cursed. The pain in her head was so intense She fell backwards. "Kagome!" asked Inuyasha worriedly as she felt her head rest on something warm and stern. Her head was resting on Inuyasha's lap with a cold compress on her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"You went to the old village witch and asked her to relieve your pain," he stated sadly.

"What?" she asked. "What pain did I have?"

Had it all been a dream?

"Weren't we fighting Naraku?" She asked.

"Stupid girl," does it look like we just fought Naraku? Inuyasha asked with a look of worry crossing his handsome face.

"The witch said she thought that she had given you a love potion, but instead she had given you a potion for a dreamscape."

Love potion, thought Kagome.

It was then that she remembered. They had went to a village that was being attacked by demons and it was at that village that she had heard some of the villagers talk about a old witch there who could rid anyone of any problems of the heart. Kagome had sought her out because she had come across Inuyasha and Kikiyo again. This time they were both staring lovingly into each other's eyes and it seemed as if they were going to kiss again.

Kagome could take no more so she immediately left the scene and headed towards the village. She had stated to the witch what she needed and the witch had given her some type of concoction that would take the love from her heart. When everyone asked her what she was getting from the witch she had stated that it was for pain that she having in her leg from the recent battle. She remembered taking the potion that night while they stayed at an inn in which Miroku convenience the owner that a black and ominous cloud was hanging over. The next thing she remembered was fighting Naraku early the next day. So it had been a dream? Inuyasha had not chosen her? Kagome felt sharp pains in her chest again and felt tears come to the surface.

"I had to go in after you," he said.

"What?" Kagome asked coming back to reality again from her thoughts.

"I took some of the potion to go in after you. The witch said it was the only way," he stated.

"The only way for what?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome you have been asleep for five days."

"Five days!" asked Kagome startled. Was she really asleep that long?

"We thought at first that the witch had given you poison but found out later what it really was. She told me the only way that I could wake you up was to go into your dreams my self. So I did. Miroku and the witch performed the spell and I entered your dreams," he said as he ran his claws through her onyx hair.

Kagome was shocked and then scared. Had Inuyasha seen what she had been dreaming? Had he seen into her heart? As if he had read her mind, he confirmed just that.

"I was there with you Kagome, the whole time. At first your dreams were nightmares. I would sit and hold you until we could figure out what to do. I dried your tears away when you would cry. I felt as if someone was tearing out my heart because I could not stand to see you in so much misery."

Kagome remained silent and closed her eyes as she felt more tears start to form behind her eyes.

"Inuyasha," she simply said.

It had all been a dream. Could she live with that? Inuyasha looked down at Kagome lovingly. While it had all been a dream his love for her was not. He had been in Kagome's dreams and had seen the love she had for him. He had never felt a love so deep and strong before. Her love for him consumed her. He never knew that he had been causing her so much pain. He loved her with all his heart, but he could not let his emotion for her show right now.

He had a lot of enemies and until their battle with Naraku was over he could not risk showing where his true feeling lie. He knew that Kikiyo had tried to kill her. She would definitely try again if she knew his feelings for Kagome. It was true that he had loved Kikiyo once, but not like this. This was truly unconditioned love. Once they had defeated Naraku, he would choose Kagome instead of Kikiyo, he already had-just as he had in Kagome's dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II.  
  
It had been three days since Kagome had awakened from her dream and she was still too weak to do any heavy traveling. In all, she had been away from home for two weeks. Kagome always went back home each week to catch up in school and to let her family know that she was alright-presuming Inuyasha and she hadn't gotten into an argument which meant that she would be back sooner.  
  
Kagome lay down on the floor of the inn in her bedding with a blanket pulled up to her chin while Sango, Shippou and Kiara sat beside her. Inuyasha and Miroku had gone to talk to some of the people in another neighboring village that had been attacked by demons as well.  
  
"My mom must be very worried," said Kagome in a voice no more than a whisper.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she is, but you still haven't recovered much of your strength to continue traveling," said Sango.  
  
Kagome was becoming restless and she wanted to get moving. She felt a little of her strength returning and she wanted to get home or do anything at all that would get her mind off of Inuyasha. Her mind kept wandering back to how happy she had felt when Inuyasha had told her how much he loved her. To know it was only a dream and to know that he had himself only said those words to bring her out of it hurt her even more.  
  
Kagome got up slowly and threw the blankets off of her and tried to stand.  
  
"No Kagome!!" yelled Shippou.  
  
"You are still too weak!"  
  
"Shippou's right Kagome, your too weak to travel, now PLEASE lie down," said Sango with much sympathy.  
  
Sango knew her friend not only suffered weakness of body but pain of heart as well. She sympathized with Kagome and wanted to beat Inuyasha up until he realized that Kagome was the one for him.  
  
"No!" said Kagome determined.  
  
"I can't stay here! I need to go home, if I don't, I won't." Kagome broke off her sentence verbally as she finished it in her head. "I won't be able to stop crying if I see Inuyasha again.  
  
Inuyasha had been considerate. He had given Kagome her space and she thanked him for that. She couldn't bear to lay eyes on him because every time she did she felt an ache in her soul.  
  
Kagome felt tears come back again. She couldn't bear to see Inuyasha right now. Every time she did she felt her heart break.  
  
"Please Sango," pleaded Kagome.  
  
Sango saw the pain and anguish in her friend's eyes and conceded.  
  
"Ok Kagome," she said.  
  
"Just let me tell the others-"  
  
"No!" Said Kagome as she stopped Sango from finishing her sentence.  
  
"I don't want them to know. I just want to leave," said Kagome.  
  
"Ok," said Sango as she smiled sadly.  
  
Sango knew that Kagome did not want to see Inuyasha just yet. Sango helped Kagome up on Kiara and told Shippou to wait there until Miroku and Inuyasha returned to inform them of where they had gone and then she and Kagome left for the Bone Eater's Well.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku arrived back at the Inn thirty minutes after Kagome, Sango and Kiara had left. Inuyasha knew something was wrong because Kagome's sweet scent was faint and not as strong as it would have been if she were still there. Shippou immediately told them where Kagome had gone and Inuyasha immediately left the Inn and broke into a samurai run to catch up with them. He had to make sure that Kagome was ok and that she made it back safe to the well. He knew that Sango could take care of herself and Kagome but in the weak state that she was in she would not be able to make it safety back down and up the well again. Inuyasha also needed to see her face and her beautiful dark brown eyes once again.  
  
Kagome, Sango and Kiara had made it to well and landed when Kiara turned around quickly towards the forest and growled. Sango had just helped Kagome to the ground and took her place beside Kiara and scanned the forest.  
  
"What is it Kiara? Asked Sango as she placed her hand on her Hiraikotsu and prepared for an attack.  
  
Just then Kouga emerged from the forest and stopped beside Kagome who was sitting down in the lush green grasses beside the well. Kagome rested her back against the well for support and knew instantly that it was Kouga before she saw him. She felt his presence and the Shikon shards he possessed in his legs.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright?" He asked as he checked her with his cerulean eyes that held nothing but concern.  
  
"I'm fine Kouga," said Kagome as she sighed heavily. The ride to the well had worn her out.  
  
"Hello to you too Kouga," said Sango as she turned to address Kouga.  
  
"Oh, Sango. I forgot you were there," said Kouga as he glanced up at her for a second and then back to Kagome.  
  
"Obviously," said Sango as she saw the way the wolf demon fretted over Kagome.  
  
Sango knew that Kouga loved Kagome. Sango was sure her friend was thinking why couldn't she fall in love with Kouga instead of Inuyasha but love was funny like that sometimes. If you could choose whom you fell in love with, then would it still be called love?  
  
"That dog turd did this didn't he?" Asked Kouga.  
  
Kagome was curious as to how Kouga knew about her condition.  
  
"How did you know that I was.sick?" Asked Kagome.  
  
She didn't want to reveal to Kouga why she was really in the state that she was in. It was really none of his business.  
  
"I have ears all over and one of my wolves told me about a village being attacked by demons and that they saw Mutt face there. I followed your scent and sensed that something was wrong."  
  
Kagome was touched. Even though she had repeatedly told Kouga that there would never be anything between them like he hoped, he never gave up. He was persistent, Kagome would give him that. But wasn't that exactly what she was? Persistent? When Inuyasha had told her that he had chosen Kikiyo over her, she still would not give him up without a fight. She kept telling herself that she would make Inuyasha see how much she loved him and that one day he would realize that he and she were meant to be.  
  
"I thank you for your concern Kouga," said Kagome as she tried to stand.  
  
Kouga helped Kagome stand and then supported her in his arms. Sango and Kiara had gone off and stood some distance away in the forest to let Kouga and Kagome have some privacy.  
  
"Kagome, let me take you away back to my den and take care of you," Kouga stated rather than asked. "Kouga, I'm fine I promise. I need to go back home so that my mom can take care of me," said Kagome.  
  
Kouga stared into Kagome's eyes with such intensely that Kagome had to look away.  
  
"Alright Kagome. I will let you get away from me this time," he said.  
  
Kagome smiled sadly and then turned towards the well. She was just about to ask Kouga to help her down when she heard Kouga growl menacingly.  
  
Kagome turned around and saw that Inuyasha stood some feet away from them in the clearing growling at Kouga in return. They both stared at each other as if they could kill one another with looks alone.  
  
Kagome felt her breathe catch in her chest at the sight of Inuyasha. Every time Kagome saw him it was as if she were seeing him for the first time. He was so handsome, valiant, and strong. Kagome felt her heart skip beats and she felt her face become hot. Then Inuyasha looked from Kouga to her and Kagome knew she would surly faint. His gaze was so intense that Kagome could not break contact. She returned his stare and thought she saw hurt. Was Inuyasha hurt? Surly he wasn't hurt that she was there with Kouga? He had chosen whom he wanted regardless of what she felt.  
  
"Hey Dogturd!" growled Kouga.  
  
"You let my woman get sick?"  
  
Inuyasha growled.  
  
"She ain't your woman!" He screamed at Kouga.  
  
"Well she certainly ain't yours. You like that dead chick!" Yelled Kouga.  
  
"I swear dogturd you are stupider than I thought to let someone like Kagome get away, but that's fine. It just leaves the door open for me to come in," said Kouga smiling.  
  
How dare Kouga come and take advantage of Kagome while she was weak. Inuyasha wanted to cry out so bad to Kouga that Kagome was HIS but he could not chance it because Naraku always had his minions around eavesdropping.  
  
"Let's go Kouga. I've been waiting for this for a long time," said Inuyasha as he drew out his sword.  
  
Kouga laughed and then sat Kagome back down gently on the ground and took her hand, stared into her eyes lovingly and placed a soft sweet kiss on the inside of her palm. Kagome was genuinely touched. She smiled at the sweetness of his gesture.  
  
Inuyasha fumed. How dare Kouga make moves on HIS Kagome!! Inuyasha took in a sharp intake of breath when he saw Kagome smile. She hadn't smiled like that in a while. There was no sadness in her smile. It was happy. Inuyasha felt his heart stop.  
  
Kouga stood up and turned to Inuyasha and smiled cockily. Just when Inuyasha charged for an attack Kouga turned to run away and his retreating voice was carried by the wind to Inuyasha ears only. Inuyasha growled once again and cursed.  
  
Sango waited with Kiara some distance away and smiled. She saw the look on Inuyasha's face when he first saw Kouga with Kagome and then when Kouga had kissed Kagome's hand. Who was Inuyasha kidding? Any fool could see that he was desperately in love with Kagome. Too bad Inuyasha hadn't realized it yet. Or had he?  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground afraid to meet Inuyasha eyes. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and hesitated before he walked over to Kagome. He stood in front of her and then knelt down on the ground and tried to get her to look at him.  
  
She didn't. Kagome tried to force sound to come out of her mouth but Inuyasha being so close to her made her excited. She prayed that he did not pull her into one of his nice warm strong hugs as he so often did. She couldn't take a hug right now from him. She wouldn't let go.  
  
"Kagome, I will take you home if you want me to?" Inuyasha asked with uncertainty.  
  
"Yeah sure," said Kagome. She would still not meet his eyes.  
  
Inuyasha then moved towards her and picked her up in his arms gently and stood up. Kagome wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head against his chest and heard his heart beat rapidly. She sighed and closed her eyes. This was worst than him giving her a hug. She felt so secure and safe in his arms. She knew that once he left her in her time and came back to his that she would not want him to leave.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as well. It felt so right to have Kagome in his arms. It was like he was meant to hold her and protect her. Inuyasha knew that once he took her back home that he himself would not want to leave her side.  
  
Inuyasha secured Kagome in his arms and leapt down the well.  
  
Sango and Kiara both walked towards the well and looked down.  
  
"See you later guys. I'm fine with making it back to the inn by myself. Thanks for asking," yelled Sango as she smiled.  
  
Sango looked at Kiara who seemed as if she was smiling as well.  
  
"Love," said Sango as she and Kiara headed back towards the Inn. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome's Dream Part III  
  
****I know that it has been a while since I have added a chapter and originally I was not going to add a chapter until I finished Sess and Rin but I decided to go ahead and add this chapter since I just recently received an email asking me to go ahead and continue. (thanks Kagome 1990). I thank each and every one of you all once again for your reviews and I promise that Kagome's Dream will have a happy ending although Kagome and Inuyasha are going to go through some things (angst). Please email me, I love email and being a creative and open minded individual I love all feedback. Thanks once again guys for reviewing!!!!!!  
  
Shady  
Inuyasha's bare clawed feet landed with ease onto the bottom of the well as he and Kagome were transported back to her time. He slightly bent his knees and leap upward to land gracefully as always on the top of the well. It was late in the morning and Inuyasha could tell that no one was at home from the lack of smells that would have been strong if Kagome's mom, brother or grandfather were there. Inuyasha was glad that he had caught up with her before she tried to jump down the well. If she had come back without him no one would be there to take care of her.  
  
Inuyasha leap again and landed in front of the doors to the well, pushed them open with one clawed foot and proceeded to walk towards the house with Kagome in his arms. He could not tell if she was asleep or not because her heart and breathing were normal, whereas his was erratic. She felt so good in his arms, like she was meant to be there. She fitted him so well that it was like her body was molded to fit his.  
  
He was tempted to leap up to her bedroom window but he remembered the last time that they had an argument about him being uncivilized and why he could not use the stairs instead. So he opened the door to her home and carried the priestess up the stairs to her bedroom. When he entered the bedroom he knew that he should lay her down upon her bed but a part of him would not let go. Instead he walked towards her bed and sat down still holding her within his arms. Her dark silken head rested against his right shoulder and her arms were draped around his neck. He held her, in silence for what seemed like hours until she finally spoke.  
  
Kagome felt regret the moment that they arrived in her time. She knew that Inuyasha would take her to her room and leave as always. Going back to his time. Going back to Kikiyo. When he entered her house and walked up the stairs to her bedroom instead of leaping straight to her bedroom window as he always did, it surprised her. He remembered the argument that they had had weeks earlier and decided to use the stairs instead. Actually the argument was not about him using the steps or the window to gain entrance to her room. It was about her frustration at him for not seeing how much she loved him and how much she would be better for him than Kikiyo.  
  
It always made her mad when she thought back to the day that he had looked at her with pity in his eyes. He pitied her! After all that she had gone through for him. All that she had sacrificed for him and he still wanted Kikiyo! It broke her heart immensely when she saw Kikiyo and him kiss again that day. The day that she tried to forget him and almost ended up killing herself in the process. She wondered why she did not love Kouga the way the she loved Inuyasha. Maybe if she had meet Kouga first before she met Inuyasha that day when she first emerged from the well things would have been different.  
  
Would they?  
  
When Inuyasha opened the door to her bedroom she immediately felt regret. She would be torn away from the warmth and protection of his arms. Instead he sat down on her bed while still holding her. She was surprised that he was still holding her. She had never before felt so safe and warm. She felt her eyes become heavy and she knew that before long she would be asleep. She wondered what it would be like to go asleep in his arms and then wake up and his face being the first face that she saw when she awoke. Of course she knew that dream would never be a reality so she decided to break the spell before she became even more hurt.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she asked, her voice no more than a whisper.  
  
"Yes Kagome, he said, silently praying that she would not tell him to release her.  
  
"You don't have to continue to hold me if you don't want to," she said.  
  
"What makes you think that I don't want to? I like holding you, keeping you safe," he said into her hair. He took in a deep breathe of her scent and sighed. She always smelt so good. She smelled cool and warm like the soft gentle breeze that lifted his sliver locks when he ran through the forest. He would hold her like this, forever until she asked him not to.  
  
Kagome didn't know how to respond to that. Inuyasha just said that he liked to hold her. Surly she must be dreaming? Right? But of course he said liked, not loved. Kagome mentally sighed heavily.  
  
She continued to let him hold her. She wondered what her mom would say if she came into her room and found them like this. But for some reason she didn't care. She only wanted this one moment with Inuyasha. Kagome let sleep overcome her while she lay, safe in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
***I KNOW THAT THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I WANT THIS STORY TO GO YET SO I AM PLAYING AROUND WITH DIFFERENT IDEAS.  
  
THANKS ONCE AGAIN GUYS. 


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer..I do not own Inuyasha or its' characters. Although I am in love with Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 4 * * *  
It was late in the evening when Kagome had awoken to find Inuyasha sleeping peacefully on the side of her as they both lay in her bed. She did not even remember being placed there. Inuyasha had tucked her in while his arm lay across her waist. He was sleeping so peacefully. She could not ever remember him sleeping so peacefully except the time that she had first laid eyes on him. But he was under a spell then, so technically this was the first time that she had ever seen him sleep peaceful.  
  
She took this time to truly study him. When she had tried to study him before he would always notice her staring at him and she would quickly look away, blushing profusely. But now he was so close to her. So close that she wanted to reach out and trace the outline of his lips with her own. So close that she wanted to place kisses on his beautiful closed amber eyes. So close that she wanted to show him just how much she truly loved him.  
  
She felt her heart beat rapidly in her chest at the prospect of doing exactly that when his eyes came open suddenly and locked with her own. She was so startled that she wanted to look away but could not. He held her captive in his golden glaze and no matter how much she tried to look off she could not.  
  
Inuyasha had known the moment that Kagome had woken up. His ears were attuned to her heartbeat or any changes in it. He had heard her heart speed up and knew that she was awake. He let her study him for awhile. He always felt her studying him. He would not let her study him for too long because it did things to him. Things that made him want to claim her for his own right then and there. His only defense would be to yell at her and make her mad.  
  
He would have let her continue to stare but her heart beat begun to beat more rapidly and her scent changed. It was then that he had to stop her. When her scent changed Kagome smelt like heaven. His demon side only wanted to ravish her until she was unconsciousness, but his human side made him wait until she was ready. Wait until the jewel was completed and Naraku was destroyed.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes to make a gruff remark to her when he was captured in the bluish gray depths. He could not look away and any words that he wished to say died in his throat before they could reach his lips. Kagome's eyes shown with so much love, desire and something much more. Was that fear he saw in her depths as well? Was she afraid that she had fallen in love with someone who did not return her love?  
  
Kagome finally had enough strength to break free and look away. Usually Inuyasha would yell at her for staring at him but he did not. Instead he just looked at her in a way that he had never done before. It scared her at first. Was that love she saw in his depths? Did he think she was Kikiyo?  
  
Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and stared at the pink blanket that covered her bed. She didn't have enough courage to look back at Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome, we have to talk?"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and sighed. She did not want to discuss the reason why she took the potion from the witch. Not know. Not with him so close.  
  
"Do we have to talk about that right now?" She asked still staring at the blanket unable to meet his eyes.  
  
"Yes," he said with no more than a whisper.  
  
"Ok," she said on the verge of tears.  
  
Inuyasha smelled salt water and knew that she was crying. Should they talk about this right now? He hated to see her cry. He hated to see any woman cry, but they needed to discuss what happened.  
  
"Kagome, look at me."  
  
She shook her head as tears rolled down her cheek in the opposite direction since her head rested on the pillow and landed on the covers.  
  
Inuyasha placed a clawed hand on her chin careful not to scratch her as he lifted her face up to his.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, afraid to face him. Afraid to hear what he would say. Afraid to see the pity in his eyes as she had once before. Her mind flashed back to the day in which she had come across him and Kikiyo in the forest and the pity look that he had given her which let her know that he and she could never be.  
  
She remembered the way in which her heart broke and how it hurt like hell. She had never hurt so much before. It felt like someone was squeezing her heart the pain was so unbearable. Every time that they would come across Kikiyo, she would feel an excruciating pain in her chest.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked again when she would still not open her eyes.  
  
He sighed then and decided that he would do all of the talking and when she was ready she would answer him.  
  
"Kagome, I know why you took the potion from that witch. I also know that I am responsible for that. It was your feelings for me that caused you to do so and it was your feelings for me that almost. that almost killed you. I wish that I could leave you here, in your world, but to be truthful Kagome the time that I tried to keep you here by placing that tree in the well, I thought about you every day and every night. My heart felt as if it was shot through with an arrow again. I need you. I need your friendship and your strength." Kagome held her breathe as Inuyasha continued. She still would not open up eyes afraid that she was dreaming. Was Inuyasha really saying all this to her?  
  
"Kagome, I am so different from the person that I used to be. You met some of that person the day you and I first met. Truth be known, I wasn't really trying to kill you that day. I just wanted to scare you into letting the jewel go, but you didn't. You stood up to me without a weapon or anything and you weren't scared of me. That meant so much to me. The time when we fought the Thunder Brothers and I thought that you had died and were going to leave me. I couldn't bare it. I couldn't bare being alone without you. The world seemed so lonely at that moment, just as it did when I thought that I was going to lose you to that stupid dreamscape."  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Inuyasha had never spoken so many words before. Maybe she was dreaming.  
  
"I guess what I am trying to say is that, Kagome, I do have feelings for you. I admit that at first I was confused. I thought that I loved Kikiyo, but after talking to Miroku, I realize that it was not love at all."  
  
Kagome gathered up her courage to open her eyes and saw Inuyasha staring at the blanket as she had a moment before.  
  
"With Kikiyo, I thought that I was in love because she was the first woman to ever pay attention to me and that wanted to talk to me and spend time with me. Sure there were other girls who liked me I'm sure, but when they found out that I was a demon, their fear and rejection from others if they dated me kicked in and they always shut me out."  
  
"With Kikiyo, I thought it was love but it was infatuation. I wasn't really in love with her and I sometimes wonder if she was really in love with me or if she was in love with the ideal of never having to protect the jewel again and living a normal life. I sometimes wonder if the jewel would have made me become a full human or would it have backfired?"  
  
He then looked from the blanket to Kagome and it was then that she saw all of his feelings, his deepest emotions right there on his face for all to see. He had shown her this side of him before especially when it was just he and her, in the beginning. He kept it more concealed now since Miroku and Sango had joined their group.  
  
"I guess what I am trying to say Kagome is that, I don't ever want you to think that there is no place for you in my life. You are the reason that I am here today. If it wasn't for you, I would still be asleep on that tree and I would have never known what it was like to have true friends, to feel wanted, needed, appreciated, loved."  
  
Kagome smiled slightly. She felt as if there were some unspoken words between them. Something that Inuyasha wanted to say but did not. Kagome broke eye contact again and looked down.  
  
"Inuyasha, I.I ummm. I am the one who was stupid enough to think that a mere love potion could alter my feelings for you. I thought that if I stop loving you so much, that it would not hurt so damn much when I saw the two of you together. Every time that I saw you with her, I felt this pain in my chest, in my heart. It is strange how loving someone so much could take on physical pain as well."  
  
Inuyasha placed his claws in Kagome's hair and stroked it gently while she confessed her love for him. He wanted to pull her to him then and bury his face in her hair and smother his senses in her scent.  
  
"A lot of times, I wonder if these are truly my feelings or if they are hers. I used to ask myself that if I am truly Kikiyo reincarnated then why would you chose to be with a barely there ghost form of myself. I ask myself that if Kikiyo is truly Kikiyo, then she would not have gone to hell if she was so good. If she was so good, then she would not wish to take you there as well."  
  
"Inuyasha, no matter how much you hurt me, or how mad I am at you. Even if you had tried to kill me, which I know that you would never do, I would never want to end your life. I would die first."  
  
Kagome stopped to gather enough of her courage before she continued. She felt tears come back again and swallowed again to try to get rid of them.  
  
She then looked up into Inuyasha's eyes and smiled.  
  
It was the most beautiful smile that Inuyasha had ever seen. It was bright and beautiful like her.  
  
"I love you Inuyasha. I love you and I am also in love with you. I don't know how it happened. I just woke up one day and realized that I loved you and that I was in love with you. You are the most handsome man/demon that I have ever met and every time I look into your eyes I am completely lost. I have stared at you so many times that your image is emblazed forever in my mind. I love everything about you. Your voice, your eyes, your smile, your hands, your hair, your ears, your name, your scent. I love everything about you as well as your demon side and your human side. I love them both, because that is who you are. I love Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha felt tears weld up in his own eyes. He pulled Kagome to him and carefully hugged her close to him careful not to hurt her and placed his face into her hair and breathed in her scent deeply. What was it about this girl/woman who had stolen his heart? She had told him that she was in love with him. With HIM! No one had ever been in love with him. Of course his mother loved him, but not the way that Kagome did. Kagome loved him as a mate would and also loved him as a friend. Inuyasha had never felt such relief but at the same time such regret. Once they headed back to his world, his time, he would have to treat her the same way he did before. Could he do that knowing what he did now. He always knew that she had some feelings for him, maybe like a crush, but never this magnitude.  
  
Should he come right out and tell her how much he loved her or should he wait? He was about to tell her earlier, but chickened out. Maybe he should wait.  
  
Kagome smiled to herself as Inuyasha held her within his arms. She was in heaven. He smelled wild and free and she lay contently in his arms. She knew that he was trying to say that he loved her before but stopped. He would tell her someday, right? * * * * * * * *  
  
Ok guys. Let me know what you think. I promise in the next chapter there will be a little action going on. Kagome and Inuyasha are really going to get into some HUGE arguments and fights and there is going to be a lot of misunderstandings, but that is what makes drama so great, oui? If there are any mistakes let me know.  
  
Thanks Guys!  
  
Shady 


End file.
